Second Chance
by eZombieassassin
Summary: An ODST wakes up from a battle badly injured. He... That's all I'm going to tell you, I don want to spoil it
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to 6 needler rounds in my chest. Blood seeping out like rivers coming out of caves. Pain burnin my chest. All around me where my dead squad members. All of them where lying there, as if they where bloody rocks on the hill. I see Jocky there, he had almost killed all of the covernant, he had taken the most hits, had the most kills, and the first dead. All that was left of him was a smoking crater full of intestine pieces and blood. He had almost completely vanished from the hill. I lay motion less looking at my friend's "body". I hear the whine of a Wraith's engine as it thunders up the hill. It floats over my head by only 1/2 an inch. My helmet gets hot from the plasma being used as it's fuel. It's gunner gets off and the Wraith moves out of the way. The gunner stands over me. It is an brute with its blood red armor shinning in the sun light. It's eyes staring at my helmet. It kicks me down the hill with a force that almost breaks one of my ribs. The needler spikes get pushed deeper into my chest, making blood cover the hill as I roll down it. The hill looked like a guy with a red Mohawk. One streak of blood down the middle. I slowly make it to the bottom, then the spikes explode, causing pain to erupt from the wounds (and also blood). I hear the scream of a Pelican's engine and the mowing like sound of the guns. Reinforcements came to late. I get up slowly and pain shoots up my body, like a bullet through flesh. The medic of the Pelican sees me and rushes to my aid. Then I black out. I wake up to a bright light and a doctor standing over me. I try to sit up but he forces me down. "You need rest" he says pushing on my chest lightly and laying me back down. I look at my chest and see an entire roll of gauze is covering it, dotted with red splotches. "Don't worry about pain for now" says the doctor "I gave you pain pills when you where sort of conscious". Then he ran out as fast as he could run when we heard a deafening scream. He left mid sentence starting "oh crap, Not again!". I dosed off after they got the screaming under control. Six months later... My replacement squad was called **_TF 110849_** (Task Force 110849 in case you didn't know what TF stands for). Not the most well known ODST squad but not the worst. Many people called me the strongest ODST, but I will never be as strong, brave, and as daring as Jocky was. The squad leader's name is Sharp (people in the military get names for things they do or are, either he's smart or he uses blades a lot). My nick name is pin cushion (get it the needles from the needler at pins... You certainly get it... I would hope). I plan on changing that. "So pin cushion" says Srg. Sharp. Oh I forgot to mention he is a Sargent. "Yes sir?" I respond. "Don't think about being a pin cushion again, or else I'll give you to my wife so she can keep you as her pin cushion". The rest of the squad laughs at Sharp's comment. It feels like this is going to be usual until my nickname is changed. Later that day, we found out that the covenant had attacked the destroyer _The Pillar Of Death_. Because of standard protocol all the ship's AI and UNSC files where deleted to prevent the covenant from finding out Earth's location and important UNSC information. That night I didn't sleep well... -DREAM- (This was to signal I am describing my dream) I wake up in the middle of a desert, sand being blown down sand hills and onto my helmet's visor. I am staring up to a Cruiser entering the planet's atmosphere. The Cruiser is burning, with holes the size of busses in the sides. The Cruiser is being tailed by a corvette (NOT THE CAR!), 4 Phantoms, and 14 Banshees. The Cruiser is heading for the planet's surface, going down like a arrow heading for a bullseye. All of a sudden, like a capsule disconnecting from a rocket, and escape pod flys out of the side, heading straight for me! I hear a loud alarm, kinda like the base's under attack alar... -Reality- I wake up to the wail of the alarm, going off like there is no tomorrow! All units are armoring up and preparing for combat, I jump out of bed (quite literally) and rush to my weapons and armor locker. It takes me about 1.5 minutes to get suited, loaded, and ready for combat. I see 4 Marines running to the AA (Anti Air) guns and load it. Then, a warthog (not the animal) drives by and a Spartan (UNSC, not Greek) jumps off and aims a Spartan Laser at the sky. He/she fires and the sky gets lit up with an blue, bubbling shield. The Spartan hit the corvette and had destroyed it's shield! Then, the AA guns lit it up like it was a candle (aka shot at it like they where auctioneers shooting out prices for a valuable item). The Corvette went down, like the titanic sinking in the ocean. It smashed to the ground with such force it almost felt like an earthquake! The , 3 more Corvettes came out of the clouds, and then I realized the one we took down was already badly injured. Great. Then, the began to fire, tearing our forces to shreds like a paper shredder shreds paper! The Spartan ran to the missile bay, and fired all 4 missiles into two Corvettes. 3 into one, one into the other. The one that had been attacked by three (by the way, the missiles where HUGE) lost it's shield and got a huge hole the size of a oil tank blown into the side! Then, I made my move. I jumped in to a hornet, and flew straight for the hole! As I was flying, I got greeted with tones of plasma bullets! My hornet was being bombarded with attacks, and I was being jerked to the left and right, depending on which direction the bullets came from. I finally made it to the damaged Corvette, but almost all of the hornet was dented or damaged beyond repair. I entered the hole, and crashed into the wall! I was thrown out of the hornet and literally onto the Corvette's drivers! They all pulled out either plasma rifles or plasma repeaters. I stood up and darted my eyes around the cockpit, I was surrounded...

-To be continued-

PLEASE READ NEXT FEW SENTENCES FOR MORE INFO ON STORY AND UPCOMING STORIES!

Thanks for reading Chapter 1, I have to know people are interested to make the rest. The point of view is obviously of an UNSC ODST who has the worst luck. If enough people want me to, I'll explain what happened before Pin cushion's squad died (the first one). I hope you enjoyed and I didn't waste your time, see you hopefully next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~

The elites aimed at me. "you, put your weapon down NOW!" Said an Ultra. "Can it bottle head" I replied. I wish I didn't... All of them fired, plasma so hot, it felt like it was melting my armor! I ducked and took cover under some controls. "Hey, lets play catch the frag!" I yelled tossing a Fragmentation Grenade. It went out with a bang! I was flung into the wall, almost falling out of the hole! I picked up a M5AB assault rifle off the ground. I shot 3 of them, blood flowing out of their wounds like rivers! The little rivers made an ocean of purple blood on the ground! I walked trough it and went to find the engine block. Only problem, I DONT KNOW MY WAY AROUND! So, I went back to the bridge, and exploded the consoles! The ship started to whine and smashed into another Corvette, causing that one to crash into the 3rd Corvette! All 3 headed for the ground, like birds going to land, well more of crash landing then on the ball. Maybe it's an in the ball crash land... Anyho, I jumped out of the hole, and fell onto a group of Marines. All dead and smelling like a rat that has died and covered in crap for 10 days! The corvettes crash into one another and explode in the sky! Now I'm glad I jumped out! That evening, I found out I was the only one who had survived the attack, because I was on one of their ships for most of it. A pelican picked me up and we flew in silence, I guess it was a flight of silence for the people who lost their lives (get it?! :). I like puns!). I take off my helmet, and feel my face. I still have that scar. Wait, I didn't tell you about my scar?! Well, when I first became a ODST, I was assigned to neutralize a base of the Covenant that was causing trouble. We got into a big fight and the leader saved my life! An elite was about to stab my face, but the squad leader jumped in front of him and got stabbed! The side of my face got cut and I shot the elite in the face 40 times. when evac arrived, I was the only one, on a hill iced with purple and red blood! They fixed me up and after that I went to the leader's funeral. He saved my life, and I never got to repay him...

~Chapter 2 end~


End file.
